custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Lize
Biography Lize began his life on Spherus Magna. He was created as an Av-Matoran by an unknown Great Being. Centuries later, he, under mysterious circumstances, recieved a Toa Stone, which transformed him into a Toa of Light. He dwelt for thousands of years in Metru Nui, occasionally visiting the island of Artakha, where he met a Toa of Air known as Siclonus. He spent most of his days training and protecting the city from Rahi and the numerous mercenaries who invaded the city on numerous occasions. On one day, he was attacked by a Dark Hunter who was responsible for the deaths of several other Toa of Light. Lize defeated the Hunter, and left him in the Coliseum, before visiting the Great Temple to research the Hunter's past. He discovered nothing, and was ambushed by the Dark Hunter's partner, Ragon. Ragon lured him into an abandoned sector in Po-Metru, and disappeared into the shadows, saying that he had done what he came for. Lize realised that he had been tricked and rushed back to the Coliseum. He found his original attacker dead, his throat slit. However, he realised that the cut was not deep enough to cause death. Even as the thought formed in his mind, a Vortixx approached him, telling him that Makuta Mutran had sent the Hunters to kill him, and she knew where he was. Lize agreed to travell with her, and she led him to Karda Nui. When he told her that she was no longer needed, she abandoned him. It was revealed that the Vortixx herself had been sent, along with the Dark Hunters, to lure Lize, along with several other Toa of Light, to Karda Nui, so that they could be killed by the Energy Storm. Suspecting a trap, Lize bore a hole in the side of the cave with his elemental powers rather than entering through the front door. Once he was through his tunnel, he met Siclonus, who told him that a Great Being called Tornak was threatening to destroy the Universe, and that Mutran was dead, killed by a Toa called Altrin. He followed Siclonus back to Altrin and Solek, and the four of them set off to find the Codrex. When they found it, despite their best efforts, the four Toa could not breach its walls, and were unable to enter. Solek used his Kanohi Akaku to see through the walls, and he revealed that six warriors, rumored to be the most powerful of their kind, were dead inside, murdered by a Makuta, who is revealed to be Mutran, who survived having his armor pierced by Solek. Lize revealed that he knew the warriors, the Toa Mata, and he and Solek combined their powers to break through the barriers of the Codrex. The four Toa entered, and Mutran flew out of the structure after igniting the Energy Storm. Lize led the other Toa down a tunnel, which he called the "Heart of Mata Nui". They took shelter there while the Storm blew through, and then exited. They moved the Toa Mata into the Heart, and left, leaving Siclonus fill in the tunnel with his power over air. As they left, weakness overcame Solek, and Lize caught him, preventing him from falling to the ground. After speaking to Altrin, Lize collapsed. Powers and abilities As a Toa of Light, Lize could create, control, and manipulate the elemental power of Light. He wore the Kanohi Kiril, the Great Mask of Regeneration, which enabled him to repair large damage done to small objects, or small damage done to large objects. Category:Toa Category:Toa of Light Category:Characters